


Oh my god they were mates

by BoredFanEliza



Series: dteamweek2020 POG [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Day 2: Soulmates & RoommatesDreams can be the strangest thing. It’s from your brain, right? You made up the world. Sometimes you are in control of your world. You feel phantom touches on your hands, back, or shoulders. However, in this world, dreams are different. It has become special for two people.Soulmates.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dteamweek2020 POG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868086
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201
Collections: Dream Team Week 2020





	Oh my god they were mates

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't forget haha
> 
> Anyways, this is their personas and if anyone from the dream team is uncomfortable with this I will take it down.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Dreams can be the strangest thing. It’s from your brain, right? You made up the world. Sometimes you are in control of your world. You feel phantom touches on your hands, back, or shoulders. However, in this world, dreams are different. It has become special for two people.  
Soulmates.

Dreams allow you to meet your soulmates in the most romantic spot as both of you are dreaming the same thing. It can be rare or common for soulmates to meet in the same dream.

Well, in someone’s case, you don’t have dreams at all. That’s what happened to Sapnap. Only recently, though. He used to have a lot of dreams when he was younger. He always meets the dirty blonde kid under a tree. They don’t know what soulmates do, they’re kids! So they just play. Either at the beach and building sandcastles or playing tag near the playground. Nowadays, as Sapnap grows older, the dreams become fewer and fewer.

Until it’s nothing but darkness. Too bad he didn’t get his soulmate’s name. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Uh come in.” It came out more like a question. How long has he been staring at his homework?

The door creaks as it opens. A familiar blonde man in a green hoodie comes in. Oh, it’s just his roommate Dream. He walked towards his bed before flopping on it. A loud groan muffled by the pillows.

Sapnap sighed, “what happened now?” There can be only two guesses. Techno beating his ass at the gaming club or it’s one of those bunny plot moments.

“Techno…” Dream mumbled. Still not facing the raven man.

This is the second time Techno has won this week. A streak of luck or he’s great at the game. This guy and Dream are rivals like in the anime. They pull off the weirdest stunts to beat each other’s butt. Overall, it’s fun to watch.

Sapnap turned his chair so he could face him. He stretches his arms out. “Does Dweam need a hug?” Despite the humor in his tone, his eyes and smile showed care. For his best friend, obviously. 

Dream turned his head at Sapnap. He softly chuckles. He stands up and goes into his friend’s arms.  
Just friends.

Yes, sure, he has a soulmate, but he can’t stop his feelings. Ever since he became roommates with Dream, the two of them had the greatest bond. He always makes his roommate laugh and cheers him on in the club. Dream listens to him play the violin, and it makes him in a flustered mess. Both of them walk to the gaming club and shoulders barely touching. He made the southern man feel welcome at home. They’re dealing with the hell that is college. 

God, he hopes this weird crush stops when he will meet his soulmate. If he ever had a soulmate. Also, Dream could have a soulmate! A soulmate that isn’t him.  
“Thanks Sap...” The green hoodie man snuggled into his chest. Nope. This is just platonic. Just two bros hugging each other.

“What are friends for?” He patted his friend on the back. “I was gonna do homework, but I can’t leave my homie here. Do you wanna play Minecraft? I’ll let you win in hypixel.”

Dream wheezes, “sure. Thanks, man.”

~

Muffled blasting music comes from his window. Yells and party poppers. Other students are partying there while Sapnap is trying to sleep! He wants to have a good sleep schedule since he finished his homework early. God, tonight is not going well. He hopes that Dream is getting enough sleep and not to get distracted from it.  
Okay, Dream has a terrible sleep schedule, but he’s able to get the tall man to sleep early.

His hand grabs his earbuds from the nightstand and plugs it in his phone. He then put his earbuds on. Maybe relaxing music will be distracting. He went on Spotify and hovered over some playlists. Minecraft music sounds good right now. So, he presses shuffle play and sets his phone on the stand.

He yawns and turns to his side. His eyes slowly drift as the vision becomes darker and darker.

~

A buzzing noise buzzes loudly near Sapnap’s ear. He swipes it away and rests his hand against the soft grass? He quickly sits up, but his headaches for getting up too fast. He brings his hand to his head to hold it up. His eyes flutter and blink twice.

As his vision clears, a row of flowers among the field. Pink, blues, and yellows. The sweet smell tickled his nose. Is it weird that he kinda tastes it? The buzzing noise comes from a small bee. It surprised him the bee didn’t stab him with its stinger. The sun rises in the sky. Birds flying and chirping. Over the field is a hill. On the hill, it has a tall tree with a tire swinging on it. Someone in the tire is doing the swinging.

Wait a second, he’s dreaming! He’s dreaming! That means his soulmate is over there!

Sapnap stands up with a stumble. He runs through the field of flowers. He doesn’t care if he crushes the flowers underneath his feet. The wind brushes through his hair.

Should he ask millions of questions or kiss his soulmate right away? Why did they stop meeting together in a dream? Does his soulmate even recognize him? Does his soulmate still have feelings for him? Wait, does he still like the same blonde kid? It’s been years since, like middle school or the last year of elementary school. They’ll talk about it, right?.

The running becomes walking towards the small hill. Sapnap pants slightly at the wasted energy. He clutched his stomach that was hurting for running so much. Sweat is coming down his forehead. Even though this is all a dream. Everything feels so real. 

He should go to the gym more.

Finally, he approaches the tree. He leans on the wooden bark, trying to catch his breath. The wind blows gently through the leaves. His eyes wander from the grass to where the person sitting on it.

His soulmate still has that dirty blonde hair. Now, he’s wearing a familiar green hoodie. The man turned his head back. He has the most beautiful green eyes. Freckles scatter across his face like stars. Hold on a fucking second-

“Sapnap?” The voice shook the raven man.

No way. It can’t be. His soulmate is-

“Dream?” His body moves to his friend-no, soulmate. Dream gets off the tire swing and faces Sapnap. The grin makes his heart pound louder to make sure Dream can hear it. “How, what-when did you? How?” He fumbles over his words.

Dream stroke the back of his neck, “I-I can explain.” He inhales. “It’s a dumb reason, but I lost more sleep when I started high school. My mind is nothing but school work. I just blanked out in my dreams. I didn’t get to see you.” His head focuses on the ground. “I’m sorry.”

Sapnap snorted a laugh and shook his head. He takes Dream’s hands and holds it close to his chest. It doesn’t matter that it took years. No more worries in his soaring heart. His roommate is his soulmate!

“Bro, I’m so glad.” He smiled. “I started to have a crush on you when I first met you. I was so fucking worried because I have a soulmate and you also having a soulmate.” A few tears slid down his cheeks. “Now, this is great! Because you’re my soulmate!”

Dream chuckled before he stepped in closer so he rested his head on Sapnap’s head. “Me too. I was fucking worried that you were push me away because you too have a soulmate. God, I’m so fucking in love with you right now.” The weird sentiment made the soulmates chuckle.


End file.
